Heroes and Villians
by akatsukigirl40
Summary: It all started after America saw that damn movie… RussiaXAmerica with Iron man 2 slight spoilers i guess. Cause we all know this would happen. X


It all started after America saw that damn movie….

"The Hero is here!"

Everyone in the world meeting turned towards the doors to see (big shocker here…) America. The man wore the goofiest grin that any of them had ever seen; that wasn't good.

"It's about time you got here, you imbecile. We were about to start without you." England said. Alfred gave him a dry look, his grin disappearing for a minute; it was back quicker than should be physically possible.

"Sorry, Iggy; but nothing you say today is gonna bring me down! I just saw the best movie of my life! And it's accurate!" America replied with a chuckle. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked around expectantly. His expectation was met when Feliciano started bouncing in his seat.

"Ooh what was it America~? Tell me ve~" The little nation asked.

America's grin grew, if at all possible. "It was…" pause for dramatic effect…."IRON MAN 2!"

France's mouth unhinged. "You lucky brat! I've wanted to see that for forever." He turned toward England. "Artie, why can't we buy it~?" he whined.

Arthur's face reddened at his nickname, and he proceeded to swat the Frenchmen. "Because it's absolute rubbish." England turned back to America, who looked insulted about what Arthur had said.

"Amerika."

All eyes turned to Russia. The creepy, child-like giant wore his usual small smile, and an air of curiosity hung around him. Ivan focused on Alfred, and noted with delight, the absolute terror in the American's eyes.

"How is the film accurate?" He asked. All eyes turned back to America, who smirked.

"Because," America started. "Tony Stark, or Iron Man, is American, and a Hero who protects America." Everyone nodded for him to continue. "And the bad guy is _**IVAN**_ Vanko," Some people thought he stressed the name Ivan a little too much… "And he's a filthy Russian commie."

Russia's air of curiosity was quickly placed by hostility, but his smile never left. "Ah, so you're saying they are like you and I, da?"

America smiled, thinking he'd won.

Russia stood, and everyone tensed. Switzerland hid Lichtenstein under the table, and Hungary had her camera out, ready for anything. Poor Canada, who was seated next to Russia, looked about on the verge of tears; not that anyone noticed, though.

"So, tell me if I'm wrong. You are saying that I am always a villain, while you, are always the hero, da?" Russia questioned, his accent thickening. He began slow, long steps toward where America stood; Alfred took a few steps back, but he nodded, even with the large country's close proximity.

Ivan now stood a foot away from him. America found himself taking a fascinating interest in the carpet all of a sudden.

Russia chuckled. "Would you mind if I proved another Hero stereotype of sorts then?"

America looked up in question, but the look in Russia's eyes almost made him piss himself.

"A-and what would th-that be…?" He asked quietly. His tone reminded him of someone he couldn't quite think of at that moment.

Russia grinned.

"How the good guy always falls for the bad guy, of course."

A hand stretched out and grabbed America by the collar of his jacket and hauled up to Ivan's face level. A pair of warm lips quickly covered his own. Alfred twitched.

Somewhere in the background, Elizaveta squealed and there was the click of a camera.

Thinking to resist, America scrunched his face up, and tensed every muscle in his body. Ivan just chuckled. With a sly grin, Russia bit down on the American's bottom lip; and of course, in shock, Alfred relaxed his face muscles to gasp at the pain. Russia did not waste his chance, and slipped his tongue into his "hostage's" mouth for some tonsil hockey. Amazingly, America started returning the affection. Sooner than he wanted to, Russia ended the mini make-out session.

America's face flushed, and Ivan just grinned.

"One more thing, Amerika."

Alfred snuck a peek at him.

"The Black Widow was from Russia. Her name is Natalia Romanov. You have been proven wrong, comrade." And as simple as that Russia stepped out of the room.

America stood in the same spot, looking more and more like his brother's flag.

And then there was laughing.

Yep, that Russian bastard was pure evil.

But he could sure as hell kiss.

After I watched Iron Man 2 again after I got into Hetalia, I was like, HOLY SHIT, PLOT BUNNY! :D I could SO see Something like this happening. Because you know America would be all like, "LOOK! My country has a HERO and URS HAZ A VILLIAN!1". And then Ivan would be all like "O really?" and then the smexieness would ensue. X) I actually might add another chapter cause I feel like it needs more. I just really needed this out of my brain. Also, if you have no idea of the history of Black Widow, I suggest you look her up. One of the MOST BADASS FEMALE "HEROES" EVAR! Sorry, gotta get my nerd-in~ ;P

Anyway, review please, ad let me know if there should be another chapter. Bai-Bai!


End file.
